Weirder Things Could Happen
by Miroke
Summary: This story is about how my friend and I meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and all the other characters come in in the later chapters. Well I'm not really that great at summaries so just please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Weirder Things Could Happen

Chapter 1

Kako & Monoko Meet Inuyasha and Company

The morning was bright and warm for a January morning and two young girls were getting ready to go to school. The two girl's names were Kako and Monoko. Monoko was sixteen and Kako was fifteen. They had been best friends ever since the start of their sophomore year in high school. The name of the high school that the girls went to was Sirera High. Monoko and Kako made it to school and walked in together. 

"Another year of worries." Monoko said as she looked at her new schedule. They were juniors this year and they had tried to get some classes together. 

"So what classes do you have Monoko?" Kako asked and grabbed Monoko schedule out of her hand.

"Hey I was looking at that." Monoko whined and tried to get her schedule back but bumped into someone instead. "Oh sorry, oh my god." Monoko said as she looked up at a young boy with silver-ish hair that flowed down to his waist and had gold-ish eyes. He also had two strange little doggy ears on top of his head. The young boy was wearing a white sleeveless shirt covered by a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. "Hi." Monoko said and smiled at him dumbly.

"Watch were your going wench." The boy yelled at Monoko and started walking past her and then stopped and turned around when he smelt a familiar scent.

"I don't care if you were looking at it your not getting it back Mon..." Kako tried to say but smashed into somebody before she could finish. Kako looked up at he person and stood in shock. "Sess... Sesshomaru?" Kako asked in shock. 

"Yes how did you know my name?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at her in an emotionless state.

"Uh lucky guess." Kako said and turned around slowly and ran passed Monoko and grabbed her by the arm and took off for their first class. 

They had finally made it to their first class, English 11, and walked into the class only to see two familiar faces again. 

"Hello I see you're in this class as well." Sesshomaru said and pulled a chair back and offer it to Monoko or Kako. 

"Yea looks like we'll see a lot of each other through this year huh Kako and Monoko." Inuyasha said and smiled when he saw his friend walking up behind the two girls. 

"Ah!" Kako and Monoko screamed when they felt someone grabbing their butts. "Who the hell did that? Mi.. Miroku?" Monoko said when she saw a boy standing where they were just standing and smiling at them. He had raven black hair that was tied back into a small ponytail and dark blue eyes. 

"Sorry about that I just couldn't help myself." Miroku said and smiled at the girls. "Looks like you guys have made two new friends huh Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked and smiled at Monoko who was in Sesshomaru's arms and Kako who was in Inuyasha's arms. 

Monoko and Kako looked at each other and then Kako looked at Inuyasha and Monoko looked at Sesshomaru and kind of smiled dumbly. 

"Miroku!" Kako yelled and turned back to Inuyasha and then looked at Sesshomaru and Monoko.

Monoko was snuggled up to Sesshomaru with her arms around his neck, and Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind.

"Ah how sweet. Inuyasha you can put me down you know." Kako said and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her like she was totally crazy and then sat her on her feet. 

"Monoko I need to talk to you now." Kako said and grabbed Monoko by the ear and drug her out of Sesshomaru's arms. 

"Hey that's attached you know." Monoko whined, as she was being drug to the opposite side of the classroom.

"Monoko don't you think this is a little weird?" Kako asked and looked at Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Monoko was ignoring Kako and looking at Sesshomaru smiling. 

"MONOKO!" Kako yelled and everyone in the entire class turned around and looked. 

"What?" Monoko asked as she jumped away from Kako. 

"Are you paying any attention to anyone except Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?" Kako asked in an angry tone and put her hands on her hips in frustration. 

"Yes I'm paying attention to you what is it?" Monoko asked and Kako started going on and on about how in the hell did the characters from the anime Inuyasha get to their school.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were also talking. But they were talking about the two girls who were arguing over in the corner of the classroom.

"So you think their them?" Inuyasha asked his half brother Sesshomaru as he glanced at Monoko dodging one of Kako's punches. 

"Yes I'm sure. Didn't you smell that girl Kako's scent when she was in your arms? That girl Monoko smelt like a hanyou." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Monoko who was laughing at her friend's frustration. 

"Kako calm down please everyone staring at us." Monoko said and tried to calm her friend down a little. 

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN AND I DON'T CARE IF EVERYONE IS STARING AT ME LET THEM STARE FOR ALL I CARE!" Kako yelled and then she looked over at the three boys (Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) looking at her. 

"Kako please set down and calm yourself." The teacher finally got enough courage to say. 

Kako glared at the teacher and then she walked over to her seat and plopped down in her seat and crossed her arms and faced the front of the classroom. Kako turned and looked at the entire class who were looking at her in shock. "WHAT!" Kako yelled and in a split second everyone except Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Monoko were in their seats being extremely quiet. 

"Is she usually like this?" Miroku asked Monoko as they walked to their seats and sat down. 

"All the time." Monoko said and shook her head as she pulled out a notebook and started to write in it.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked and looked over her shoulder at the notebook.

"Ah! It's nothing nothing at all." Monoko said and covered the notebook up with her hands. But Sesshomaru grabbed the notebook out from under her hands and started to read it. "NO DON'T READ IT!" Monoko yelled and tried to get the notebook back from Sesshomaru, which wasn't, and easy task. 

"What is this and why does it have our names in it?" Sesshomaru asked as he read over the story that was in her notebook. 

"Would ya just give it back please?" Monoko begged and started to cry a little.

"Sesshomaru just give it back to her you're making her cry." Miroku said and then looked over at Sesshomaru and got a death glare from him. "All right never mind you can keep it." Miroku said and held his hand up in front of him in self-defense.

"Damnit Sesshomaru give it back to her before I pound you!" Kako yelled and held her fist up at Sesshomaru.

"Fine here but your going to explain why our names are in this later." Sesshomaru said and threw the notebook on Monoko's desk and turned to look at the teacher. 

The rest of class went by with Miroku annoying the heck out of Monoko and getting punched in the face and Kako glaring at Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was time for their second class and Kako and Monoko had finally gotten away from the three annoying bakas that they had meet earlier that day. Monoko and Kako walked talking about anime when they saw the trio of trouble walking up to them. 

"Ah no I thought that they had left us alone but I guess I was wrong." Kako said as she glared at Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking calmly over to them and then they saw two young girls walk up behind them along with a young boy who had black hair that was put up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. Kako looked at him closer and noticed he had a wolf tail and that just confused her even more. "Kouga?" Kako asked as she looked at the young man.

"Yes how did you know my name?" Kouga asked and looked at Kako confused.

"Uh lucky guess, again." Kako said and looked at Sesshomaru who was giving her a 'yea right' look.

"Hey he's cute." Monoko blurted out when she noticed Kouga standing beside a young girl with long black hair and gray-ish blue eyes. The girls name was Kagome Higurashi.

"MONOKO!" Kako yelled when she heard what her friend had just said.

"What he is." Monoko said and smiled at Kako who was clenching her fists like she was about to attack Monoko.

"Inuyasha who are they?" Kagome asked as she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"The one with the short light brown hair is Kako and the one with the long darker brown hair is Monoko, but if I were you I would worry more about Kako than Monoko." Inuyasha said as he watched the two girls in front of him start to argue again.


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Weirder Things Could Happen

Chapter Two

They had already spent one day at school and it was not much fun when Kako is yelling at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for annoying her and Monoko was smacking Miroku because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

"MIROKU IF YOU WANT TO GRAB SOMEONE'S BUTT GRAB YOUR OWN!" Monoko yelled at Miroku who was now on his butt scared to death of the young girl.

Kako, Kagome and Sango were watching this little show with smiles on their faces. 

"Finally he's bothering someone else besides us." Sango said and looked over at Kagome and smiled.

"Don't worry if he keeps it up with Monoko she'll finally brake him from his lechery." Kako said and then she noticed a group of young boys walking toward them it was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga they had gone to get something to eat.

"So did you feel your bottomless pits Inuyasha?" Monoko asked as she held Miroku by the collar of his shirt.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up from his bag of potato chips.

"I'll take that as a no." Monoko said and let go of an unconscious Miroku.

"What did Miroku do to you this time Monoko?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over at Miroku lying on the ground with a black eye.

"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Monoko asked and stole his candy bar from his shirt pocket.

"Hey give that back damnit!" Sesshomaru yelled and started to chase Monoko around the commons area. Monoko kept running and then she saw a very large pole in front of her and she barely dodged it but Sesshomaru was not as lucky. Sesshomaru couldn't stop in time and smashed face first into the concrete pole. Sesshomaru just backs up a little and then fell flat on his back.

Everyone walked over to Sesshomaru and looked down at him. 

"Sesshomaru are you all right?" Monoko asked while she ate his candy bar.

Sesshomaru opened one eye and glared at Monoko and Kako. "I wish we didn't have to be here but we have to keep and eye on you two wenches." Sesshomaru said and got up off the ground rubbing his sore forehead that was now a bright shade of red. 

"I'm really sorry Sesshomaru I just got a little bored with beating the shit out of Miroku and needed more of a challenge." Monoko said and handed Sesshomaru the wrapper for his candy bar.

Sesshomaru looked at the candy bar wrapper and then looked back at Monoko who had seen one of her friends and had run over to talk to them. "Inuyasha why don't you just stay here and I'll go back home. I can't take those two any longer. They're driving me insane!" Sesshomaru yelled and made Inuyasha and a now awake Miroku jump back a little.

"Sesshomaru calm down you know we came here for a reason. Lady Kaede told us that..." Miroku started to say but Inuyasha rammed his elbow in his rib when he noticed that Kako and Monoko were walking up beside him.

"What about Lady Kaede?" Monoko asked and looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. 

Sesshomaru just turned his gaze away from her's and growled a little. But then he shot his gaze back to Monoko. She looked a little different. Sesshomaru looked at her very closely and noticed something that she didn't have before FANGS AND CLAWS. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku by the collar of their shirts and drug them back into the cafeteria so they could be away from the girl's prying ears.

"Hey Sesshomaru what's the big idea?" Inuyasha asked as he got out of his older half brother's grip. 

"They have changed." Sesshomaru pointed out. Inuyasha and Miroku both looked out the window at the two girls and noticed that Monoko's nails had grown into claws and she now had canine teeth in her mouth. 

"But it's not the 30th yet." Miroku said and looked back at Sesshomaru confused.

"You idiot haven't you looked at the calendar lately the 30th is tomorrow." Sesshomaru pointed out by pointing at a calendar on the wall next to them.

"Then we had better keep and eye on them." Inuyasha said and opened the doors and walked back over to the group of girls that included Kagome, Kako, Monoko and Sango.

"Hey Monoko are you feeling all right?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked up beside her and grabbed her hand and looked at it very closely. Monoko jumped when she felt someone touching her hand and Inuyasha didn't have anytime to dodge the blow from Monoko. Inuyasha flew and hit the same pole Sesshomaru had run into before. "Don't every touch me again dog boy." Monoko said and then she noticed her hand and why Inuyasha was looking at it. "Kako!" Was all Monoko said as she held her hand in her other hand and stared at it in complete shock. 

"What wrong Monoko? Oh my god your nails look like claws!" Kako yelled and everyone in the commons area turned and looked at them to see what all the commotion was all about. 

When everyone turned around they saw a young girl with a little past her shoulders midnight blue hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She also had a wolf's tail and her whole appearance had changed. And then they turned their attention to another young girl who was standing beside the other one. She now had tiny silver-ish white doggy ears on top of her head but her hair was still its natural color. Her eyes were totally messed up in color as well. One of her eyes was their normal dark blue and the other one was a snowy light blue.

"Kako what happened to you?" Monoko asked as she looked at her best friend in awe.

"What happened to me what happened to you?" Kako asked Monoko who was just as shocked.

"SESSHOMARU AND KOUGA COME HERE NOW!" Monoko and Kako both yelled at the top of their lungs at the two boys walking out of the cafeteria.

The two boys just turned and looked at each other and then Sesshomaru ran and grabbed Monoko around the waist and ran for the exit of the school and Kouga grabbed Kako and did the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I finally thought of something to write I hope you like it. My friend said that we argue to much but I think that it just makes it funnier that way. I should have the next chapter up around tomorrow night.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
